


Spoil of War

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Power Imbalance, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Embla has won the war and Prince Bruno's prize is a certain Summoner.





	Spoil of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the FE Kink Meme! [Here's the prompt post link!](https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/160172844125/the-masked-man-captures-kiran-and-brings-them-back)
> 
> Also like I'm so thirsty for Bruno???? There need to be wayyy more fics of him and I will help fill the gap so help me God.

Bruno made his way down the castle corridor, his boots striking against the worn tile of the floor. Just like his father the Emperor, he had walked down this hallway what felt like hundreds of times before. Perhaps it was the repetition of history or the serene silence that filled the hallway, but he never felt nervous walking to her room. 

The guards let him into the bedroom and he faintly registered the locking of the door. Bruno’s prisoner, no, his spoil of war, laid on her bed, wearing the sheer clothing of a royal whore. Kiran sat up quickly, bringing her knees to her chest to try and cover herself. It had been months since he’d stolen her from Askr and yet she still tried to preserve her modesty. If he was being honest, Bruno would have to admit it was kind of endearing.

Anyway, it made debasing her so much more fun.

“You don’t need to do that,” he told her. His fingers worked at his cape, undoing the clasps and laces that kept it together. Kiran only blushed, looking away from him. 

“I wouldn’t have to do it if you gave me real clothes,” she murmured. Some men would hate it, but Bruno loved it when she talked back to him. He loved that fire in her. 

“Perhaps I’ll give you something nice to wear if you satisfy me,” he replied. He climbed onto her bed and laid back on the pillows, reclining and sprawling out to give her access to his body. He caught the slight heave in her chest before she went to work. It wouldn’t surprise him if she was steeling herself or something. She didn’t have much reason to enjoy their fuck sessions. But he was feeling generous today, so maybe that’d change.

Kiran crawled towards him, hands reaching for his shirt and slowly undoing the buttons. Her fingertips trailed against his collarbones as she pushed the shirt off of him. He could already feel the heat between her legs as she straddled him and lust started to kick in. If he could, he’d take her then and there but no, it wouldn’t do any good to try and fuck her while he was flaccid and she was dry. 

Chills ran down his spine as her fingertips trailed down his chest and stomach, dipping into the grooves of his toned body. After he’d had her a few times and she was accustomed to their relationship, sometimes she would space out, keeping her hands on his chest. He usually let her take her time with her fascination: he didn’t understand it, but she liked it and it didn’t bother him. If she wanted to gawk, he wouldn’t stop her. 

He could be a good lover if he wanted to.

She pulled harshly on his pants, sliding them down his legs and deciding to be nice, he kicked them off. Nowadays she didn’t hesitate to get to work, her hand immediately wrapping around him and tugging on him. Bruno let his head fall back onto the pillow pile as pleasure started to slowly seep into his veins. Gods, she looked amazing on all fours, plump breasts and lovely body showing through the sheer red fabric of her clothes. And she was all his, only for his pleasure. 

With Kiran’s touches and his own power trip, it didn’t take him too long to get hard. Bruno softly groaned as her lips wrapped around his cock, sucking the head lightly. Electricity buzzed through his body as she took him in her mouth, rough tongue deliciously rubbing against him. His hand reached out and grabbed her dark hair, bobbing her head faster. Her lewd sucking and his moans filled the air like music. 

“Touch yourself,” he commanded, voice breathier than he would have liked. He couldn’t let her see him come completely undone. Perhaps down the line he could let loose, but she still had to be broken in a bit. She hummed a response, the vibrations making him gasp.

She let go of his cock, making a loud popping noise as she got back. Slowly, she pulled her top up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. Bruno watched in anticipation as she stood up and slid her panties off. Kiran sat back down on the bed, getting on her hands and knees to continue sucking him off. One of Kiran’s hands disappeared under her body. Gods, if only he could see her touch herself. Those cute little fingers rubbing her clit and pushing into her warm, tight pussy to get it ready for him. The mental image was enough to make his head spin.

Kiran wasn’t very vocal as she fingered herself. She was probably putting more energy into pleasuring him, or at least, that’s what he’d want. Her sucking was getting more and more intense and the fire in his veins was burning hotter and hotter. Bruno’s moans were turning into pants and his grip in Kiran’s hair grew tighter and tighter.

“Kiran, stop,” he ordered her, pulling her off of his dick. “Spread your legs for me.” She obeyed, laying back on the bed and exposing her wet pussy to him. Bruno wasted no time, pushing himself into her without warning. Fuck, she was so warm and wet and tight. There couldn’t possibly be anything better in the world than this. Kiran mewled, fingers gripping at the sheets. He began thrusting in and out of her, pushing himself farther into her with each thrust until his balls smacked against her.

It was vanilla and he knew it, but he preferred having her look up at him. There was something intoxicating about watching her face contort in pleasure and something powerful about watching her try to hide the fact she enjoyed him fucking her senseless. It didn’t hurt that she had a pretty face. 

Bruno went hard and fast, thrusting as hard as he could. Every so often she would wince, but Gods, did it make him moan. The coil in his stomach tightened as he fucked her, white-hot flames licking at his body. Kiran’s hips started pushing back into him, letting his cock push deeper into her and he lost control. He moaned as he came, thrusting a few times before coming to a gradual stop. He pulled out, cock coated in her slickness. Kiran’s chest rose and fell sharply as she tried to catch her breath. He did the same. 

“Well then, it looks like I need to contact a tailor,” he told her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vagina so idk how blowjobs do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [Anyway come bother me on tumblr ](http://vulpixune.tumblr.com/) talk Bruno to me


End file.
